borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Crawmerax Soldier Solo HELP!!!!
I hate to be "that guy" and do another Crawmerax help section but here it goes. I've tried a couple of times to kill Crawmerax (lvl 61 soldier/support gunner). I don't have live so i can't do a party. How can I kill Crawmerax in the most efficent way possible?--IbanezRokr (p.s. I tried the corner thing, after you die once in it, it instantly knows you're there again) Pst...what system?WhiteOnmyoji 04:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) The corner is the easiest way, if you die in it just exit the area and go back in to reset him, if you have not tried you can use a second person on the same console to distract him so you can get to the corner without him noticing and then also to distract him to kill his back point. I have managed to solo him by running around and around the rock on the right trying not to die but this is extreamly hard to do since it is technicaly not using any glitch to beat him. ''Krogglid '' 05:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) After 7 hours of trying to beat him, I searched youtube so here is the sollution:the corner works but you have to do it perfectly and fast.I thought is will not work after you die but is does.Keep trying.After that it is easy to hit him in the arms and head.The difficult thing is to hit him in the back.Some people use ricochet weapons or the Nidhogg rocket launcher.Depending on the angle he is, maybe all these could work.But after 7 hours I still could not hit him.The answer is the Leviathan rocket launcher.The rockets go up and fall in his back.You have to calculate the angle but it is matter of minutes after that.If you have sold Leviathan after the "Wanted Fresh Fish" quest you can still get it from the Rakk Hive.Try some times. The well known corner glitch is still the only way to defeat crawmerax for me. Just run like hell to that corner. Maybe u can drop your turret when u entered the area to distract him, but i dont use it. The real danger along the way are craw maggots. They are really so fast and if one of them saw u, probably will jump directly to your destination. So jumping may help when running to that corner. Those bastards weak against shock damage like crawmerax himself, so get ready a good weapon of that type. I recommend a S&S Orion here, i use it against both crawmerax and craw maggots. If you die by a craw maggot at that corner, u can easily kill him at point-blank range for a second wind. Now crouch and wait for crawmerax to stand still. When u get up he will not see u and start to move his arms up and down. U can safely kill him now without moving. I strongly advise to use a S&S orion to defeat crawmerax, u can kill that bastard within 3 - 4 minutes. It is highly effective against him. From the longest spike beneath him, u can easily ricochet its projectiles to his back weak spot. Thats the way i defeat him about 20 - 30 times.Archimelo 08:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you can't beat Crawmerax as a solo Soldier without using the corner glitch. Check out the YouTube vids on how to get to it. As already said, you have to do it perfectly. If you have an Extreme Corrosive shield, you might survive long enough if you miss getting into the glitch on the first try. I use a Double Anarchy for his eyes and legs then a Redemption rocket for his back. Wish I hadn't sold my Leviathan. I've not been able to get the Orion ricochet to work. For his worm buddies, use Fire for Green, Shock for Craw, and Acid for Armored as they are highly resistive to other weapons. MeMadeIt 11:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I forgot to mention 360. But this really does help. Ironically i'm on Wanted, Fresh Fish on pplaythrogh 2.5--IbanezRokr Soldier here on 360. I use the corner "glitch" exclusively and have gone against Crawmy solo about 30 times now. Sometimes he sees me run for the corner spot and hurls his purple spit-balls at me (killing me and leaving me unable to second-wind), but usually he doesn't. Dying isn't a big deal since beating him once you can sell enough loot to make all that money back and then some. I just turn on my Support Gunner mod (+24 ammo, +40% magazine) and snipe his five front (4 arms, 1 eye) critical areas with whatever high-critical weapon I have, then I lob Leviathan rockets onto his back until he dies. The problem is that you can't just aim slightly over his head since most rockets end up hitting him in the face (dealing no damage). Usually by the time you reach the corner, Crawmerax is out in the open. With your Leviathan equipped, shoot almost straight up in the air. Set your aim directly center on Crawmerax, then look up until your cross hair is on the edge of the rock formation above you. This is a good starting point. Fire off four rockets, then look back down at Crawmerax to watch where they land. About a third to half the time, the rockets will hit him in the head while he's standing up, but the rest will land directly on his back critical spot when he's not standing. Adjust your trajectory as needed, crouch if you need to. If you see red "critical" text popping up, then you know your aim is just right! You can farm the Rakk Hive for a Leviathan if you don't have one (I got two after killing him 6 times). -Nick Danger : I farmed the Rakk Hive to get a Levaithan and tried to use it against Crawmerax with little success. The problem is Crawmerax's position relative to the glitch location. In several attempts, I could not hit him because of the overhead rock ledge which blocked me from getting the correct elevation. If Crawmerax is to the left of the center pillars, it will be very difficult to hit the crit spot on his back. A Redemption rocket with it's Monster Kill enhanced effect works well but you have to time your shots to hit the long spine before he rears up to block it. MeMadeIt 10:47, March 30, 2010 (UTC)